


A Toast

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, Gen, St Patrick's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean drink in a bar on St. Patrick's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast

“Dark, distant mountains with valleys of green,” Dean sang drunkenly. He mumbled through the next words until they hit the refrain again, at which point he draped his arm, indifferent to the height difference, over Sam’s shoulder. “Mull of Kintyre, oh mist rolling from the sea… my desire is always to be here, oh Mull of Kintyre.”

Sam grinned and sang in harmony for a while until the song changed. The bar patrons grinned and pumped their fists as another familiar tune began.

“Oh Danny boy!” everyone sang. Most were off-key, but no one cringed other than Sam. He’d barely finished his beer.

Dean tapped his foot to the song and raised a cold glass of Guinness. He shouted over the music:

“Here's to a long life and a merry one. A quick death and an easy one. A pretty girl and an honest one. A cold beer and another one!”


End file.
